


Aftermath

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I cried while writing this, M/M, Phanfiction, Songfic, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first dance at a wedding fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

Dan and Phil were sitting in their living room lazily, watching the TV. Phil's hands were shaking slightly with what he had on his mind. "Hey...Dan?" He asked, his voice coming out weaker than expected. Dan turned to him, looking slightly worried. "Yeah? What's up?" He tilted his head to to the side, gasping as Phil slid off the couch and got down on one knee. His hands went to his mouth as Phil pulled the small black box out of his pocket. "I've loved you for a long, long time, and I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. Will...will you marry me?" Phil opened the box, his hands shaking violently. Dan couldn't speak. He just nodded as tears began to fall from his eyes. Phil smiled, his own eyes watery as he slipped the ring on Dan's finger. It was a simple ring, just a golden band. He figured it was just perfect for Dan. That night, he fell asleep next to his new fiancé, smiling as they held each other tight.


	2. The Wedding

It was the day of their wedding, and Phil felt the same as he had the day he proposed. His hands were shaking as he did up his tie, trying not to do it too tightly. as he could already barely breathe. Chris walked in, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling reassuringly. "Don't worry, mate. It's going to go just fine." Phil nodded, although his hands were still shaking. "Come on, it's time to go out. You ready?" Phil straightened his tie, taking a deep breath to calm down before nodding, a smile falling onto his face. Chris motioned for him to go on out, and he did, losing his breath seeing Dan up at the altar. He could see Dan's hands were shaking just as much as his were, and that somehow calmed him down a bit. He began his walk forward, the entire audience watching him. He stepped up onto the altar, smiling shakily at Dan. "You look amazing." He whispered, and Dan blushed a bit. "You do too." He said, opening his mouth to say more but being silenced by the pastor. Neither of them were really paying attention as the pastor spoke until it was time for their vows. Dan looked at Phil, and his mind went blank for a moment as he searched for the quote he needed. "Do I love you? My God, if your love were a grain of sand, mine would be a universe of beaches. There has not been a morning when you did not flutter behind my waking eyelids. I have not known a night when your visage did not accompany me to sleep. I have not known a moment in years when the sight of you did not send my heart careening against my rib cage...I loved you from the start. I love you. Okay? Want it louder? I love you. Spell it out, should I? I ell-oh-vee-ee why-oh-you. Want it backward? You love I..." He paused, smiling at Dan almost laughing at the Princess Bride quote. "I love you, Dan." Dan blinked back tears, beginning his vows, which he had chosen to be a poem. 'Love', by Roy Croft. "I love you, not only for what you are-but for what I am when I am with you. I love you, not only for what you have made of yourself-but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out; I love you for putting your hand into my heaped-up heart and passing over all the foolish, weak things that you can't help dimly seeing there, and for drawing out into the light all the beautiful belongings that no one else had looked quite far enough to find. I love you because you are helping me to make of the lumber of my life not a tavern, but a temple. Out of the works of my every day not a reproach, but a song. I love you because you have done more than any creed could have done to make me good. And more than any fate could have done to make me happy. You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign. You have done it by being yourself." Phil let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when Dan had finished. The pastor smiled, nodding at them. "Phil, pick up Dan's ring and repeat after me." Phil shakily took the ring. "Dan, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I vow to love and serve you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and strengths as I offer myself to you-with all my faults and strengths. I vow to help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. And with this ring, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my partner-in-crime, and my love from this day forward." Phil spoke the words clearly, his voice no longer shaking. The pastor looked at Dan, repeating the same things he had said just a moment before, Dan following. His voice was quite a bit quieter, but he said it with all the love and passion in his heart. "Now that you have given yourselves to each other with solemn vows, and the giving and receiving of rings, in front of all who are assembled here-it is with great joy that I pronounce you husbands for the rest of time. You may now seal your vows with a kiss." Phil didn't hesitate to grab Dan and pull him in for a soft kiss, the audience clapping. "Forever, bear." He whispered, looking Dan in the eyes and smiling. Dan nodded. "Forever."


	3. The Dance

After the ceremony, they walked into the reception hall, hand-in-hand. There was soft music playing, and everyone looked up and cheered as they walked in. There was a large cake on the table, decorated with little video game and anime characters, and Phil laughed a bit at the sight. "Come on, have some cake!" Cat called from the table, grinning as she held out plates for both of them. The two both took their plates, smiling and thanking Cat. Phil went to take a bite, but was stopped by Dan holding a hand on his wrist. "What's up, Bear?" Phil asked, slightly confused as he stared at Dan. Dan just smirked, moving his hand to the bottom of the plate and pushing his arm forward, the cake smashing into Phil's face as everyone laughed. Phil spluttered, shaking icing out of his hair. "Dan! You suck!" He yelped, watching Dan laugh. He then proceeded to do the exact same thing to Dan, laughing himself at the green icing smeared all over his face. "That's what you get!" He said, sticking his tongue out. Napkins were handed to them, but they didn't do any good because of the sheer amount of cake layering their faces. Phil grabbed Dan's hand, pulling him to the bathroom instead. After a few minutes, they came back out, their faces completely clean, although there was still a bit in their hair. At the sight of them, people started yelling for them to dance, and the DJ turned up the music, dimming the lights as a song began to play. Dan recognized it first and gasped, tears brimming at his eyes. "Aftermath." He whispered as Phil smiled, taking Dan in his arms and beginning to spin him around slowly as the song began.

_War is all around, I'm growing tired of fighting. I've been drained, And I can't hide it. But I have strength for you, You're all that's real anymore. I am coming home now, I need your comfort._

Dan laid his head on Phil's chest, holding back the violent tears that threatened to fall as they danced, the song radiating through the room.

_From this moment, from this moment, You will never be alone. We're bound together, now and forever. The loneliness is gone._

At this point even Phil was choking back tears, and the song had barely started. He tightened his grip on Dan, wiping his eyes.

_States are crumbling, Walls are rising high again, It's no place for the faint-hearted. But my heart is strong, Because now I know where I belong, It's you and I against the world, We are free._

Dan let go of Phil's waist for a moment, wiping the tears that had fallen against his will away.

_From this moment, from this moment, You will never be alone. We're bound together, now and forever. The loneliness is gone._

Dan let out a choked noise as the song built up, clumsily stepping on Phil's foot in his attempt to calm down. Phil laughed shakily, strengthening his grip and pulling Dan back into the dance.

_We've gone against the tide, All we have is each other now. I'm coming home now, I need your comfort._

As the last lines of the song rang out, Phil dipped Dan down for a kiss.

_We're bound together, Now and forever, Loneliness has gone._


End file.
